This Shouldn't Have Happened To You
by Esme Brie
Summary: Annie Edison is in the hospital after being attacked. Jeff, Britta, Abed, Troy, Pierce, and Shirley are going to help her as she recovers from this traumatic experience. But a few months after her attack, she gets a suprise she's not ready for.
1. Chapter 1

This Shouldn't Have Happened 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for this amazing show. I wish I did though :( This story has descriptions of rape that may be triggering.

Chapter 1 : She Will Never Be The Same

It had been a normal day at Greendale Community College. The study group had 'studied', the dean had made a random announcement, Chang was still creepy. Everything had been normal. Little did they know, it would be the last normal day their study group would have for a very long time.

Who would have thought that in less than 24 hours, the lives of all 7 study group members would be changed forever.

It was 6:00am and Jeff, Britta, Abed, Troy, Pierce, and Shirley all sat in the waiting room of Greendale Memorial Hospital, their faces filled with worry, fear, sadness, hope, curiosity, and anguish. Shirley was on the verge of tears and Abed was totally zoned out, like he really couldn't tell fantasy from reality. Jeff was biting his nails down to the nub, his hair was a mess and he was bouncing his knee up and down, you can tell he is very nervous and upset about something. Pierce looked like he had lost a child, he looked so sullen. Troy looked furious and nervous. He looked like he was about to kick somebody's ass, and rightfully so. Britta was fidgeting very impatiently, and looked like a mixture of Shirley and Troy, totally about to cry, but also wanting to lash out at someone.

Earlier that morning:

Jeff was sound asleep when his cell phone started ringing. Rolling over, glancing at the clock, 4:27am, he groggily groaned and answered his phone still half asleep.

Jeff: Hello?

Man: Is this Jeffrey Winger?

Jeff: Yes...why, who is this? It's 4:30 in the morning.

He said kind of angrily.

Man: , this is Officer Andrews I'm with the 2-6 precinct. Your listed as the next of kin for a young lady named Annie Edison, is that correct?

Jeff was suddenly fully awake.

Jeff: Yes, did something happen?

Officer Andrews: Sir, can you please come down to Greendale Memorial Hospital, Ms. Edison has been injured and we need you to be here when we take her statement.

Jeff was really confused and worried now. Annie had been injured? How? And why do they need him there to take her statement? Why do they need to take her statement at all? He was starting to panic at this point.

Jeff: Is she okay?

Officer Andrews: Sir, I thinks it's better if we discuss the details in person. Can you please some down here immediately?

Jeff: I can be there in 10 minutes, I'm on my way.

Jeff hung up the phone, threw on some clothes, grabbed his phone and ran out the door, he didn't even know if he locked it or not, but he did t care. He just needed to get to the hospital and find out what was wrong with Annie.

Jeff sped down the street well over the speed limo and made it to the hospital in just under 10 minutes. He parked his car and sprinted inside, spotting the cop immediately and rushing over to him.

Jeff: Officer Andrews? I'm Jeffrey Winger, we spoke on the phone you called about Annie Edison.

Officer Andrews: Ah, yes. Mr. Winger, the hospital called me after was brought here. Would you like to sit down?

Jeff: Do I need to?

Jeff was sounding very impatient and worried.

Officer Andrews: You should.

Jeff and the officer both sat down in the waiting room and, Andrews having a sympathetic look on his face. He cleared his throat.

Officer Andrews: Mr. Winger, the hospital is required to call my precinct whenever a victim of sexual assault is brought in.

Jeff's face dropped.

Officer Andrews: Ms. Edison was found early this morning unconscious in an alley not far from her apartment. After the ambulance brought her in and she was examined... was brutally raped, beaten, and repeatedly stabbed.

Jeff was speechless. All he could do was stare. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he could barely breath.

Officer Andrews: Mr. Winger, she is currently in surgery and I've asked the doctors to keep you updated. She's in critical will call me when she wakes up and I stable enough to give her statement about what happened. Are you gonna be okay?

Jeff tried to nod his head, but could barely do that. The officer stood up and looked down at Jeff.

Officer Andrews: I'm sorry . I wish you the best.

Jeff was still speechless, breathless, thoughtless.

The officer walked away as Jeff sunk farther into the chair as reality started to sink in. Annie had been raped. Beaten. Stabbed. She's in surgery. In critical condition. It took almost half an hour, but Jeff finally worked up the nerve to call the rest of the study group. They should be here. We're her family, she would want us all to be here. He called everyone individually and told them he would explain the situation when they got there.

After everyone arrived, Jeff nervously explained the situation to them. They were a in shock. Troy and Abed blamed themselves for not realizing Annie hadn't gotten home. Jeff tried to convince them otherwise, but did no good. They said that if they had realized sooner she hadn't come home, maybe they could have saved her. They were all sitting there, waiting for information on Annie's condition and praying for the best.

And now they were here. All together in the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously awaiting any news on Annie.

Finally, around 9:00am, a female doctor came out and into the waiting room.

Doctor: Jeffrey Winger?

Jeff stood up along with everyone else, but raised his hand to single himself out.

Jeff: That's me.

Doctor: You're here for Annie Edison?

Jeff: Is she going to be okay?

Doctor: She's stabilized, we manage to stop the bleeding without needing to give her a blood transfusion, which is pretty remarkable since one of the stab wounds nicked her liver.

Jeff: How is she?

Doctor: She's in pretty rough condition. Aside from the three stab wounds in the chest, stomach, and lower abdomen, she has a concision, 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a partially fractured spine. As for the rape kit, we were able to extract DNA and will send it to the police precinct, she has heavy bruising on her thighs, vaginal tearing and some light bleeding from rough penetration.

Jeff was discusted with the man who did this to her and wanted to kill him.

Jeff: Will she recover?

He asked nervously.

Doctor: Yes, her physical injuries will heal in time. She's going to need to stay in the hospital for at least a month for the spinal injury. But she's going to need counseling to help her deal with the mental trauma. She had to be sedated because she thought the other doctors were trying to attack her. It's gonna take time. This guy did a real number on her.

Shirley: Oh my lord.

Doctor: I wouldn't suggest visiting her right now, if you want to wait a while your more than welcome to see if she's up for it later, but she's really jumpy right now and partially I'm shock. She hasn't completely come to terms with what happened to her yet. If your still here later ill let you know if she's up to seeing anyone.

Jeff: Thank you.

The doctor walked away, sympathy in her eyes for all of the 6 heart broken people standing in front of her.

Abed: Is this really happening? Annie's the girl that's not supposed to get hurt. Why would something like this happen to her?

Troy: Abed, this is real. We all know that Annie is the last person in the world this should have happened too, but it did. And now all we can do is be here for her, and support her, and help her recover.

Shirley: Troy's right Abed. Annie's going to need us to be there for her. I'm staying, I'm gonna wait until she's ready to see us.

Britta: Me too. Jeff? Are you gonna stay?

Jeff had zoned out momentarily.

Jeff: Uhhhh... Yeah, yeah I'm staying.

Britta: Troy, Abed?

Abed: We're not leaving.

Troy: Yeah, we're staying.

Britta: Pierce?

Everyone looked around, but there was no Pierce.

Britta: Where's Pierce?

They all looked around for a second.

Shirley: There he is.

She pointed over to the nurses station, it looked like he was arguing with the nurse.

Pierce: I don't care, I want her in the nicest room you have in this hospital and I'm paying for every medical expense she needs. Whatever she wants, ill pay for. Please just make her as comfortable as possible.

The group couldn't help but smile, Pierce had always said that Annie was like a daughter to him. And it was touching how much he really cares as opposed to how he usually is. He's usually a crazy old racist man, but when it comes to Annie, they all knew he would do anything to help her. For Annie, the real generous, kind, loving side of Pierce comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Happened To Me?

Annie woke up in a hospital bed feeling really relaxed. But that feeling quickly went away when she realized why she was there. The didn't remember much. She was working on a project, it was late, she was walking home.

He came up behind her and pulled her into the alley, and started hitting her. She started screaming for someone to help her, she was yelling and screaming, but he out his Han around her throat and presses down as hard as he could. She couldn't breath. She tried hitting him, kicking him, clawing him, but nothing worked. He slammed her against a brick wall, her feet weren't even touching the ground and he started to rip off her sweater. Annie quickly realized where this was going and what he was going to do. She kneed him in the groin, he let go of her neck temporarily, long enough for her to fa to the ground and start crawling away. She tried to yell for help but nothing came out, it wasn't long before h grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back into the dark alley. He punched her in the face, she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath as he stomps on her ankle, she lets out a cry of pain as her wrist snapped. He threw her on the ground and put a knife to her throat. She started crying as he pulled her skirt up and undid his pants. She started begging him please not to. He acted like he didn't even hear her. She tried one last time to escape by punching him right in the face. He touched his bloody lip and laughed and she began to cry and whimper and he began raping her. She wished she would have blacked out, but she was awake through it all. Him forcing his way into her, thrusting back and forth, the pain of his roughness, his moaning as he overtook her body and how she was so helpless and couldn't so anything to save herself. She tried to fight him off the whole time, but he overpowered her every time. After what felt like hours, he released his seminal fluids inside of her with one final moan, and pulled out of her. To her surprise, he thrust the knife into her three times, each time more painful than the last, she screamed in terror, and excruciating pain. She lay on the ground, her dress hiked up, her blouse ripped open, her sweater torn off. And he just got up and walked away. She tried to gather herself enough to find someone to help her, but couldn't find the strength, she stood up and stumbled a few feet towards the street before collapsing onto the hard wet ground, drifting into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

She lay in her hospital bed, taking all of this in. She can't help but start crying. And crying. And crying. She couldn't believe it. Why her? Why did it have to be me? What did I do to deserve this? Does anyone even know that I'm here? At ever going to look at me the same? Or am I going to be a outcast now? Are they going to tip toe around me in an attempt not to upset me? I don't want that! I want us to be the way we were before all of this. But this is something that can't be undone. Something that can't be forgotten. She stopped thinking about all of this when she realized how much pain she was in. She rang her buzzer and a nurse came in, adjusted her position in her bed to make her more comfortable, hooked up an IV with morphine and have her two pain killers. She explained that the combination of the morphine and oxycodone will probably knock her out, but she wouldn't be in pain. She agreed and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence filled the waiting room as they all waited anxiously for an update on whether or not Annie wanted visitors. They would all understand if she didn't. She had been to ell and back. But all they really wanted to know was that if she was going to be okay. Yeah, the doctor said she was fine physically, but they all figured she might want some company, a shoulder to cry on. Someone to let et know she was safe now and that no one was going to hurt her. But even if she didn't want visitors, they were still staying. They weren't budging from those hospital chairs. They had been there for hours. They would stay there for days if that's what it took. Annie was part of their family and she needed us. This shouldn't have happened to her. She was a good person, with a good heart, and what? God decides ' Oh, hey it's time for Annie Edison to get raped and beaten, left within an inch of her life and be left in a dirty alley'? Why? Why Annie? Why the nicest, most responsible and intelligent woman at Greendale. Yes, she was very attractive, but an attractive woman walking home alone at night doesn't give some scumbag an invitation to violate her in so many ways, to just throw her away. I would find this guy, I would hunt him down, and do the exact same thing he did to Annie. But Jeff was snapped out of his thoughts when the second shift nurse came over to the sleepy-eyed group.

Doctor: She's ready to see you guys now.

Everyone jumped up eager o see there no doubt broken friend.

Doctor: Follow me please.

They followed the doctor down a bunch of hallways and a bunch of doors and in an elevator. Finally, they arrived.

Doctor: Try and be patient with her, she's still pretty rattled.

They all nodded there heads as the doctor opened the door and walked in.

Doctor: Ms. Edison, your friends are here.

They all heard Annie whisper

Annie: Okay

The doctor left as the study group members slowly walked in, gasping in horror at Annie's condition. She was laying in a hospital bed with all of these machines hooked up to her. Her face, arms, and what they could see of her legs and chest were covered in bruises. Jeff looked into her eyes, it was obvious she had been crying. He ran over to her to give her a hug, but she flinched away.

Jeff: Annie, I'm so sorry, I didn't think.

Annie: No it's okay, it's my fault.

Shirley: None of this is your fault sweetheart.

She walked around the other side of the bed and held her hand.

Annie: It is. I shouldn't have been out that late, I shouldn't have been walking home alone, I should have fought harder.

Britta walked over to her and grabbed the other hand and looked directly into her eyes ad said in a serious and stern voice.

Britta: Annie, this is NOT your fault.

Annie seemed to accept this finally, and started crying again. Britta held her in her arms as she bawled her eyes out.

Pierce, Abed and Troy didn't really now what to do, so they just gathered around the bed, showing their full support.

After crying for a while, Annie eventually fell asleep. Jeff and Britta agrees to stay in the room with her, Troy and Abed would go to Greendale and take care of getting Annie a leave of absence, and some of her assignments. Pierce would work out the payment information and Shirley would go homeand spend time with her kids and husband, and would bring Anne a nice home cooked meal later. Everyone ha left the room except for Jeff and Britta. Britta was almost crying and was taking deep breaths to try and prevent the tears in her eyes from falling.

Jeff: Are you okay?

Britta scoffed

Britta: Yeah, one of my best friends is in the hospital after being sexually assaulted and left to die in an alley, and I'm not allowed to be upset?

Jeff: That's not what I'm saying.

Britta: Then what are you seeing?

Jeff: I just wanted to know if you are going to be okay for when she wakes up. She's going to be upset enough without having to see you upset.

Britta sighed.

Britta: Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I just... still can't believe this happened. It still hasn't completely sunken in.

Jeff: I know, me too. And I know that if you could you would do anything to take her pain away.

Britta nodded.

Britta: And I know you would so the same thing.

Jeff: Yeah.

Annie starts stirring but didn't wake up. She looked so bruised and broken. She didn't even look like Annie anymore. They both sat there and wondered if she would ever be the same smiling, happy, brighten up your day Annie. But right now, they just didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Months Later...

I had been two months since Annie's attack. One month since she got out of the hospital. And two weeks since she had returned to school. Things were actually starting to get back to normal. Annie still had some trouble getting around, but nothing too bad. The Dean had given her an unlimited extension on making up her assignments and give her 2 free credits. The police had found the guy, apparently all of the woman he raped he head left semen in. So he wasn't hard to find and would be on prison for 25 to life.

Annie had almost fully recovered. She still jumped when being touched sometimes, but not that often. Most of her nightmares had gone away. She was almost back to being the regular happy Annie Edison we all knew before all of this happened. She had recovered remarkably well and went to therapy once a week. Almost all her fears had gone away until realization dawned upon her after a group discussion in the study room.

Shirley: And this is from last weekend when male and Andre went to that museum in Denver.

She showed Britta, who was clearly not interested, pictures if her and her husband.

Britta: I know Shirley, you showed me when you picked up Ben from my apartment.

Jeff: I still can't believe you let Britta of all people watch your 1 year old son for two days.

Shirley: Well Elijah and Jordan were staying at a friends house and to be honest Britta was my last option.

Britta: Thanks

Annie: I can't believe Ben is already a year old, it seems like just yesterday you have birth in the anthropology room.

Shirley: (sarcastically) Ah yes, fond memories.

Pierce: Ay-bed, do you still have that notebook?

Abed: What notebook?

Pierce: You know, the one with all the girls period cycles.

Abed: Yes, why?

Britta: Abed!

Shirley: We told you to throw that out!

Annie: We told you how creepy that was! Why do you still have it!?

Abed: I'd rather not say.

Britta: Why not?

Abed: Annie, may I speak to you in private?

Shirley: Abed!

Abed: It's important.

Annie reluctantly followed Abed out of the study room and into a janitors closet. She looked really confused but stepped in. Abed closed the door. He had the notebook in his hand.

Annie: Abed, why would you keep doing this we asked you to stop.

Abed: Annie.

Annie: I mean not only is it humiliating that you know my menstral cycle, it's also a total invasion of privacy.

Abed: Annie

Annie: An not to mention the fact that-

Abed: ANNIE!

Annie: What?

Abed: I did stop when you guys asked me too. I respected that your private business was your private business.

Annie: Then why do you still have it?

Abed: I started monitoring your cycle again after you were attacked because I noticed they didn't give you any emergency contraceptives at the hospital. I've been measuring your mood swings and cravings and am trying to make an accurate estimation of when your last period was, because since you've been released from the hospital you should have had two, my my chart says you've had zero. Yesterday you had an almond joy. You hate coconuts.

Annie had a look of realization on her face, a look of shock and denial.

Annie: Abed...

She said in almost a whisper. She started tearing up.

Out of no where Abed envaloped her in a hug.

Abed: Don't worry, you'll get through this. We'll all support you in whatever decision you decide to make. She started crying.

Annie: Thank you.

They went back into the study room, curious faces on everyone, you can tell there wondering what they were talking about.

Annie: Hey guys.

Everyone: Hey

Pierce: Hey, meatball, what did you say to Annie to make her upset, she's obviously been crying.

Annie: It's nothing, I'm fine.

Jeff: No your not, what's wrong?

He seemed genuinely concerned.

Annie yelled

Annie: I'm Fine!

Everyone took that as a hint not to ask anymore questions.

Annie was terrified. She might be...pregnant. She could nearly breath just thinking about the possibility, let alone the reality. What was she going to do? Ok, right after school I'm going to by a bunch of pregnancy tests and we'll go from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie had left school immediately after the study group had ended their cession. She had offers to drive her home, she normally would have accepted since she usually doesn't walk anywhere by herself anymore, but she didn't want anyone being there when she bought the pregnancy tests. She walked swiftly with her head down to the nearest drug store, buying one of every test on the shelf. She realized she might be being a little over dramatic, but she had every right to be. How could she not have thought about this? Why didn't they give her the proper medications at the hospital to prevent this? *And how did Abed know that?* But when she went up to the register, the cashier noticed her distress. It was an older woman, maybe in her late 40's or early 50's. She looked concerned about Annie and could immediately detect the young girls fear when she saw what she was buying. She started a conversation with Annie and had a southern accent.

Cashier: Don't worry sweetie, taking a pregnancy test isn't as scary as you think. But the way you look now I take it this is something you weren't expecting?

Annie thinks she was sweating at this point because she was so nervous. She started tearing up again. Damn hormones.

Annie: You could say that. I've never even really thought about having kids.

Cashier: Yeah, I'm not a kid person either. I had my own scare once, so believe me darling I know how you feel.

Annie: I'm sorry but I seriously doubt that.

Cashier: It can't be that bad, a pretty young girl like you should have guys crawling out the wazoo.

Annie smiled and laughed a little. This woman was being very nice to her, and Annie really appreciated it. She needed to smile, especially now.

Annie: Thank you. But it's not like that. I don't even have a boyfriend.

Cashier: What? I find that hard to believe. Was it a one-night-stand or somethin'?

Annie was hesitating as she started to speak.

Annie: No, actually I was attacked a few months ago.

She looked down at the floor shameful.

Annie: Not far from here actually.

The cashier stopped scanning the tests and looked at her, giving her a look that had a mixture of pity and sympathy. She felt stupid and now felt bad for no doubt embarrassing this poor girl.

Cashier: Oh darlin' I'm so sorry, me and my big mouth always upsettin' someone.

Annie knew she didn't mean to upset her, she was already upset to begin with so it didn't really matter.

Annie: It's not your fault, I'm just really emotional today.

Cashier: Well you have every right to be.

She finished scanning all of the pregnancy tests, and an almond joy, when the total came up. Annie was surprised that she was seriously about to spend over $100 on 6 pregnancy tests.

Cashier: Okay honey, your total is $107.48.

She could tell Annie was surprised at the price and she looked a little upset, but went to pay anyway

Cashier: You know what sweetie, give me a second.

Annie: Okay

The woman walked back into an office and was in there for a minute. The store was completely empty besides those two, so it didn't matter. She sprinted back out to the register with a bunch of little cards in her hand.

Annie: What are those?

Cashier: Coupons.

Annie: Oh no, that's okay you really don't have to do that, I can pay.

The woman waves her arm at Annie.

Cashier: Why pay full price for something when you don't have to, hold on it'll just take a second.

She had 4 coupon cards all for 20% off each and her personal discount card she got for working there and scanned all of them.

Cashier: Okay, your total is $7.18.

Annie: Why are you being so nice to me?

The cashier got that sympathy look again. She looked into Annie's eyes with serious but gentle look on her face.

Cashier: Because I know what it was like being in your position. And I know how absolutely terrifying it is not knowing and your so sweet and beautiful

and young, you look like you could use a break.

The cashier looked down for a minute, she almost looked ashamed, but looked back up at Annie.

Cashier: I remember the feeling of just wanting sympathy, but I didn't have anyone to give me any. So just because I couldn't feel just a little bit better in this situation, doesn't mean you can't.

Annie couldn't help but smile and start wiping away some stray tears that had fallen.

Annie: Thank you. This is really nice of you and I really appreciate it.

Cashier: Don't worry about it honey, it can be our little secret.

She winks at Annie, who lets out a slightly louder laugh as she hands her her two bags.

Annie: Thank you so much Ms...

Cashier: Sherri

Annie: .

Cashier: You have yourself a lovely day, no matter what happens.

Annie nods, feeling much more confident as she starts leaving the drug store. They both smile at each other as Annie walks out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

As Annie walked home she clutched the bag tightly in her hand, almost afraid someone would see it. When she walked through the door to her apartment she had already tucked it away in her backpack. Troy and Abed couldn't know yet, even though Abed already knew, she wasn't ready for anyone to know for sure yet.

Troy: Hey Annie.

Annie was noticeably nervous

Annie: H-Hey

Troy: Everything okay?

Annie started speaking really fast.

Annie: Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be? Everything's fine. I'm fine.

Troy: Okay, just asking. You wanna watch Inspector Spacetime with us?

Abed have Annie a knowing look telling her to go ahead and attend to her business.

Annie: Uh, no thanks, I'm just going to get in the shower.

Troy: Okay.

Annie scampered off into the bathroom, locked the door. She waited a few minutes and them started the shower to cover the noise of her opening all of the bags and boxes. Box number 1: Annie pulled out the little white stick and followed the instructions, when she was done she places it in the sink. She did the same think with all other five. Thank god she had been drinking a lot of fluids lately. So altogether it would take 10 minutes for all of the results to be presented at the same time. 10 long, endless, terrifying minutes. She didn't know what to do. Does she just sit there? Does she occupy herself? She had set a timer and it had only been 15 seconds. Dammit. So she decided to tidy up a bit. She reorganized the medicine cabinet by putting all medicine in alphabetical order. She did the same thing with the bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash under the sink. She looked at the timer. 6 minutes left. GOD dammit. Okay, ill just play a game. She pulled out her phone and started playing some air hockey game she had originally installed for Baby Ben. Surprisingly, time went by faster after that and when the timer went if she almost didn't want to stop playing. But this was it. This was the moment that could change everything. She put her phone down and slowly wales over to the sink. She closed her eyes an picked up the first test. She quickly looked at it and almost started crying when she saw a little pink plus sign. The second, a smiley face. Third, thumbs up. Fourth, PREGNANT. Fifth, yes. And the final one was blue, which meant positive. She almost fell over. She sat down on the toilet for a second to clear her thoughts, which seemed impossible because there were a thousand of them. What am I going to do? Where am I going to live? How am I going to afford a baby? How am I going to tell my friends? What's going to happen to me? She couldn't ho the silent tears falling from her eyes. After a few minutes she regained composure and stood up, turned off the shower, put all of the tests back in there boxes and put the boxes in the bag and put the bag in her backpack. She tried her best to make it look like she hasn't been crying when she walked out of the bathroom, but it was no use. Every time her tears would go away, new ones would replace them. Oh well. She walked out of the bathroom and directly into her room without Troy and Abed noticing. She threw her book bag in the ground and flopped on her bed and just cried and cried and cried. Troy and Abed could probably hear her but she didn't care. She had cried a lot the last few months. They eventually learned that she just wanted I cry without being bothered. But she felt like she needed a friend to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. Abed knew but it wasn't the same. She needed another woman. Someone who understood what she was going through. She didn't want to tell anyone else in the study group yet. She just wasn't ready for that. God, she still couldn't believe it. I'm pregnant. Pregnant. This didn't fit into her 10 year plan! Oh my god! The reality is finally starting to sink in. In seven months she would have a baby. A little bundle of her own. Annie wouldn't get an abortion, she just couldn't. And she doesn't think she could handle adoption. But I'm only 20 years old, I haven't even graduated from college, I'm living with two roommates who probably wouldn't appreciate her bringing a baby to live with them, she has no contact with her parents, no job, and what if every time she looks at her baby she only sees the monster who put it there? Would she be able to handle the stress of raising a rapists baby? Uhggggg!

Annie stopped all of her thoughts and picked up her phone and called her doctors office to make an appointment. They scheduled her for the next day at 4:00pm. She could do that. She could just tell the group she needed to be alone. That excuse has worked for her for the last 2 months, it should still work with out question. Before she even knew it she had fallen asleep. A dark, restless, nightmare-filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Annie had been to the doctor who had confirmed her pregnancy. She was now 10 weeks along and still

hasn't told the group. Abed hadn't pushed the subject any further, he hadn't mentioned it at all since that day in the closet. She appreciated that he wasn't breathing down her neck about it, because she probably would have snapped at him. Her hormones had her all over the place. She had been lashing out at people ever since she found out she was pregnant.

Annie talked to her shrink about everything, and she thinks that Annie has PTSD. Great. What else could happen?

The group has been really patient with her and all of the mood swings because they know she went through hell, but she can't keep treating them like that, they deserve better. They deserve to know the truth, but every time Annie thought about telling them, she just couldn't figure out what to say. Does she just blurt it out, does she ease into it? She had no idea.

Annie had gotten used to the fact that she was having a baby. Even under the circumstances, she had actually gotten a little excited about it. No, she hadn't planned on having kids any time soon, but there's a first time for everything. And yeah, the baby might not have been conceived under good circumstances, but it was still hers, and over the last two weeks she fell in love with her unborn child. As she lay in bed, she decided that tomorrow she would tell her study group about her pregnancy. She didn't know how, but she would tell them. It's not like she could keep it a secret that much longer anyway. She already had a little bump. Tomorrow would be a long day... tomorrow everyone would know.

The next day:

Annie walked into the study room where everyone was, except Britta and Pierce.

Annie: Hey guys.

Shirley: Hellooo.

Shirley said in her motherly voice

Troy and Abed: Hey

Jeff looked at her and smiled

Jeff: Hey, how are you?

Annie felt queezy and nervous just thinking about how she was.

Annie: I'm fine

She lied, but it seemed convincing

After about 10 minutes, everyone was there and talking amongst themselves. Pointless conversations as always. This was the perfect time to tell everyone, but every time she would go to talk it felt like there was a huge lump in her throat, like her voice wasn't there, she actually considered not telling them and waiting for Abed to tell them, or for them to just notice. But she couldn't lie for that long, and she would feel guilty, because if this had happened to Britta or Shirley she hoped that they would have told the group. Abed noticed the distress on Annie's face and made direct eye contact with her. He then pointed to his phone, telling her to look at her phone.

Text Message : Abed

Do you want me to help you get there attention?

Reply: No, I'm just nervous. Ill get there.

Abed nodded from across the table and gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back sympathetically, obviously really really nervous. Just as she was about to stand up the Dean walked in. Thank God, she thought. But he was wearing a coconut bra and hula skirt... WTF?

Dean: Dean-Dong. Just kidding, just wanted to let everyone know, I just installed a Tiki Bar in the cafeteria.

Jeff: Why?

Dean: Hi to you to Jeffrey, and... Why not?

The Dean hula danced out of the study room.

Britta: So Greendale can't afford to pay for security, but can afford to install a Tiki Bar?

Jeff: Are you really surprised though? I mean come on, it was only a matter of time.

It was really quiet for a few seconds.

Abed: Anybody want to go to the tiki bar with me?

Everyone got up at the same time making up and excuse for why they wanted to go.

They all went to the cafeteria and got in the line. It wasn't very long.

When they got to the front, they saw Chang was taking the orders.

Chang: Ah, the Study Group. What do you guys want?

Jeff: Three piña colodas, two pineapple rum smoothies, a kiwi lime martini, and a virgin coconut daiquiri.

Chang: Whoa, which one of you losers isn't drinking? Hmmmmmmm, Annie!

Annie nodded nervously

Annie: I'm not 21 yet

Chang: Oh, come on. I won't tell anyone. What do you want rum, vodka...

Annie: No, I really don't want any alcohol.

Chang: Why not? It makes your drink just that much better.

Annie: NO!

Chang: Whoa, calm down. Okay,

no alcohol for Annie. Ill write it down just to be safe.

Jeff: Okay Chang, you don't need to be a dick. You asked, she said no, let's move on.

Chang: Okay Winger. Just tryin to help out.

Jeff: Well dont.

Chang: Ouch.

Chang laughed it off as he made there drinks. After everyone got there's, they all sat down at a table and started talking again.

Britta: Oh my god, this is the most amazing alcoholic beverage I've ever had in my life, and I've had a lot of them.

Troy: I know right, it's like heaven in a glass.

Abed: Uh-oh, what if it ends up being a repeat of the chicken finger incident?

Jeff: I don't think it'll go that far Abed.

Abed: You never know, it's really rare we all like the same thing this much. There's always at least one outcast. Like with the chicken fingers it was Britta because she's a vegetarian.

Shirley: Well who is it this time?

Abed looked at Annie, who was silently pleading for him not to call her out on not having any alcohol.

Abed: I don't know yet.

She felt relief as everyone seemed to accept his answer and continued drinking there drinks. Annie chugged down her coconut daiquiri, she really had been craving coconuts lately. But that's when things took a turn for the worst.

Jeff: Annie, I thought you hated coconuts?

Annie suddenly got really tense and nervous again.

Annie: I used to, but I guess they grew on me.

Jeff: You finished yours, here take a sip of mine, it's pineapple and coconut. It's really good.

Troy and Pierce nodded agreeing with Jeff.

Annie: No thanks. I'm good.

Jeff: Oh come on, just a sip. I swear it's worth it and I promise I don't have cooties.

Everyone laughed, exempt for Abed who was trying to think of a way to help Annie avoid this situation.

Jeff: Remember, this is the same thing you had when we went out for Troys birthday and you really liked it.

Annie: I know I did, I just don't want any right now.

Annie was starting to get angry. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that she said NO!

Pierce: Don't worrie Annie, Jeff's gayness can't be passed on by drinking after him.

Annie just glared at him in a WTF kind of look.

Jeff: Your hilarious Pierce. Please Annie? Your birthday is in a few months anyway, it's not that big of a deal.

Annie: That's not what I'm worried about Jeff, I can't drink alcohol!

Jeff: No ones going to tell on you. Why won't you just take a drink?

Annie stood up and raised her voice.

Annie: Because I'm pregnant!

Everyone gasped and looked at her in shock.

Annie picked up her book bag and abruptly left the cafeteria.

Shirley: Oh, Annie.

Annie was walking down the hallway fuming. That was NOT the way she wanted to tell her friends about her pregnancy. God, why couldn't they just leave her alone about the alcohol? She said no, all they had to do was listen and this wouldn't have happened! Before she knew it she was walking out the door and was in front of the school.

She walked over to one of the benches across from the Luis Guzman statue and slammed her bag down next to her and flopped onto the bench.

God, that was a really screwed up way to tell them. Yell ' I'm pregnant ' and then leave. She wondered what they were all thinking right now. Whether or not they would be supportive. Whether or not they would help her. Whether or not they even cared. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Pierce sit down next to her until he started talking.

Pierce: You know, I know this beautiful young lady who is in a tough situation right now and could probably really use the help of her friends. Do you thinks she feels the same way?

Annie smiled as tears started falling from her eyes, she tried to blink them back but they just kept falling.

Annie: You guys weren't supposed to find out that way.

Pierce: Yeah, we figured that out right after you left. Winger feels really bad about the whole drink thing.

Annie: He shouldn't, he was just trying to be nice. I'm just really hormonal.

Pierce: Well obviously, but don't let that bother you. Annie, we all love you. And I know I don't need to tell you your my favorite, and that I think of you as a daughter.

Pierced looked at her as he raised his eyebrows.

Annie smiled.

Annie: I know, I just... I didn't know how to tell you guys, I didn't know how you would react and how everyone would feel about the whole situation.

Pierce: Well stop worrying about us and start worrying about you! You need to do whatever you think is best for YOU! It doesn't matter what we think or how we feel, we will all support you... no matter what. No matter what you choose to do we will all always be here to support you. Always.

Annie didn't know what to say. But before she could say anything Pierce hugged her, and it wasn't a pity hug or a sympathy hug, it was a real hug. And Annie did kind of see Pierce as a father figure. She was now crying because of happiness instead of guilt and anger.

Pierce: What do ya say? You wanna go back to the study room and see everyone else or do you want to stay here?

Annie: Let's go see everyone else. I want to know what they think.

Pierce stood up and picked up Annie's book bag and put the strap around his shoulder and help his hand out to help Annie stand up.

She immediately realized what he was doing.

Annie: Pierce that's nice of you but I can carry my own book bag.

Pierce: No way, this thing ways a ton. There's no way your carrying this all the was back to the study room when I am perfectly capably if doing it for you.

Annie: Pierce...

She reached to take her book bag.

Pierce: Nope!

He started to run away, which really made Annie laugh.

Pierce: You'll have to catch me.

He stopped after about 10 feet, and Annie walked over to him and they started walking together toward the study room.

Annie: Pierce, I'm pregnant not crippled.

Pierce: I don't care, there's no way your gonna hurt little Pierce Jr. around me.

Annie gave him a look.

Pierce: Okay, it doesn't HAVE to be Pierce Jr, do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?

Annie: No, I won't find out for a few months.

Pierce sighed

Pierce: What do you want?

Annie started thinking.

Annie: I don't know, I never really thought about it.

Pierce: Well I think it's gonna be smart and cute either way. Just like its mother.

Annie looked up at Pierce, who looked down at her as they both smiled at each other. Genuine smiles as they walked back into the building, Pierce opening the door for Annie as they walked into the study room. All other 5 group members waiting for them anxiously.

Hey guys I hope you like the story. Review if you want me to keep updating so I know if it's any good or not. Pitch me ideas, I'm open to suggestions. I'm sorry if you thought the part where she told the group wasn't as good as you thought it would be, I ran into a little bit of writers block. And let me know if you think Annie should have a boy or a girl, it's totally up to you guys. Please Review :)

And if your feeling generous follow me on instagram: treetrunks21


	8. Chapter 8

Annie sighed nervously as she and Pierce entered the study room. She could tell they all had questions, but none of them wanted to break the silence. Pierce pulled out her chair for her and after she sat down pushed it in for her and then sat her book bag down next to her chair and them went to sit down. He was being so sweet and fatherly. But back to reality, there were 6 pairs of eyes staring at her waiting for her to let them know it was okay to talk to her. She spoke up in a firm but friendly voice.

Annie: I'm sorry about what happened in the cafeteria, that's not how I wanted to tell you all about this. I've just been really stressed out lately.

Shirley: Don't be sorry.

Britta: Yeah Annie, it wasn't your fault.

Jeff: It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard about drinking. I'm sorry.

Annie: No, it's okay.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Troy cleared his throat.

Troy: So are you really... you know...

Annie nodded and whispered in a barely audible voice.

Annie: Yeah...

Shirley: And it was because of...

Annie nodded again.

She got looks of sympathy from everyone.

Shirley: Have you decided what your going to do?

Britta: Yeah, you know we'll all support you in whatever decision you make.

Everyone nodded, even Shirley nodded assuring that even though her religion is against abortion, if that's what Annie wanted to do she would support her.

Annie: I've been thinking about that for the past two weeks.

Annie took a deep breath.

Annie: At first all I wanted was to do was have an abortion and forget about the whole thing forever, I felt like having his child would be like having a constant reminder of what happened to me and that I would never get over it. But after going to the doctor, and seeing the sonogram...

Annie started tearing up and almost crying.

Annie:... I finally realized that its my baby too. And even though it wasn't planned and was conceived by force, doesn't mean it shouldn't have a life, because what happened to me wasn't its fault. So I am keeping my baby, and I'm going figure out how to be a mom and just try my best.

Jeff: Well than let me be the first to say, Congratulations Annie. You're going to be a great mom.

Everyone else said similar things before starting to ask more questions.

Shirley: So how far along are you?

Annie: 10 weeks.

Shirley: Oh! That's nice!

Britta: Do you want a boy or a girl?

Annie: Pierce asked me that too, I'm really not sure yet. I haven't thought about it.

Troy: If it's a boy can you name it Troy?

He said really excitedly. Annie went to answer, but was cut off by Pierce.

Pierce: Ha! Too late, she said if it was a boy she was naming it Pierce Jr.!

Annie: Pierce! I didn't say that!

Troy: Ha!

Shirley: Oh would you two leave the poor girl alone!

Britta: Well Annie, what's your due date?

Annie: The doctor said probably in mid April. She couldn't give me an exact date.

Shirley: When are you going to start telling other people?

Annie: Well I know the Dean knows about what happened, so I was going to tell him so he could get someone to help me figure out what I'm going to do about school and maternity leave. But no one else knows about the baby's father and id like to keep it that way. I don't care if people know, I just don't want them to know what happened to me. So I think ill just wait until I start showing enough to the point where I defiantly know people are wondering.

Shirley: Oh honey believe me that's not gonna be long. The first time I got pregnant I didn't think it'd be noticeable until close to the end of my second trimester. Mmmmhh, girl let me tell you, 14 weeks and it was all over for me.

Annie: That early? The books said 5 months!

Shirley: The books lied -_-

Britta: Don't worry about what other people will think. It's none of their business.

Troy: Yeah, don't worry. If anyone upsets you just tell me. Ill take care if it.

Troy started cracking his knuckles and neck. Just hearing this made Annie laughed, because she knew that even if a professional wrestler upset her an she told Troy he would still attempt to beat him up.

Annie: Thanks Troy.

Just then the bell rang and the study group members started packing up there things to go home. They all said there goodbyes and Annie was about to leave with Troy and Abed when Pierce stopped her and asked to speak to her for a minute. After everyone left the study room, it was just Pierce and Annie.

Annie: Yeah Pierce?

Pierce: Annie, I just wanted to let you know, if you need ANYTHING, and I do mean anything, you call me. Anywhere, anytime.

Annie smiled.

Annie: Thank you Pierce, I will.

Pierce smiled at her.

Pierce: That is my grandchild your carrying, and if he's giving you weird cravings, so be it. Just let me know what you want and ill get it for you.

Annie hugged Pierce. A nice, sweet hug. After they were done thy walked out of the study room and out the front door where Troy and Abed had pulled the car up. Pierce opened the door for Annie and closed it behind her and watched as they drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Hey guys. Okay, so this is the chapter where we go deeper into Jeff's thought about Annie's pregnancy. A lot of people want to see Jeff's reaction, so this chapters going to be mainly Jeff and Annie. Remember to review if you want me to keep writing so I know if anyone actually wants to read it, and let me know what the sex of Annie's baby should be.

Please Review :)

Annie was laying on her bed. She had been there most of the day because Pierce had been browsing in the baby section of the mall and bought her a schnoogle. God dammit Pierce. Because of you I have been in bed all day... it's just so god damn comfortable she couldn't help it. Pierce has been really supportive and helpful the last few days. Not only did he buy her this amazing schnoogle, he brought her a whole box of almond joys. She was in heaven. Anyway, Annie looked over at her clock. It was already 5:00?! She slept all day and now she was probably going to be up all night, which was the last thing she needed. But she had been thinking about Jeff. His reaction. He said congratulations, but that's it. He didn't say anything else even remotely related to her pregnancy. She wanted to talk to him, ask him his opinion on this. She felt like he was upset with her or something. Later tonight, Annie was going to call him and see if she could go over to his apartment so they could talk. She wanted everyone to tell her how they felt, and so far he was the only one who hadn't expressed to her his real feeling about all of this.

Later That Night- Text Messages:

Annie: Hey Jeff, are you busy?

Jeff: No, why? Do you need something?

Annie: No, I was just wondering if I could stop by in a little while. There's something I wanted to talk to you about.

Jeff: Yeah that's fine. What time?

Annie: In like, maybe half an hour?

Jeff: Ill be here :)

Annie: Okay, see you soon :)

Half an hour later, Annie pulled up in front of Jeff's building, parked her car, and walked in and up to his floor. She knocked on the door and waited for maybe 10 seconds before Jeff opened the door , taking in her appearance and chuckling. She was wearing fuzzy pajama pants and big pink bunny slippers.

Jeff : Hey, when you asked to come over I didn't expect you to bring two fuzzy bunnies with you.

Annie rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked in and Jeff shut the door behind her led her over to the couch.

Annie: Today is the one and only lazy day I'm probably ever going have.

Jeff: Why?

Annie: Pierce bought me a schnoogle and dropped it off to me last night, and I slept with it and that was probably the best nights sleep I've ever gotten.

Jeff: Wow, okay. So do you want anything to drink?

Annie: No thanks. I've already drank like 3 gallons of peach tea today.

Jeff: Alright. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Annie got kind of serious now because he wanted Jeff to know she wanted him to be honest.

Annie: Uh, the other day when we were all in the study room and everyone was giving me there opinion and asking question, you didn't really say anything. I just wanted to know how you feel about the whole situation.

Jeff was quiet for a minute, he sat there and it was clear he was trying to think.

Jeff: Well Annie, to be honest, I'm still kind of in shock about the whole thing, and still can't really believe it.

Annie: Your surprised about me being pregnant or about my decision to keep the baby?

Jeff: Annie, I meant about you being attacked. I mean- I still can't believe it happened to YOU of all people because your... your Annie. Your the Annie that I've known for three years, who is the heart of the study group...not to mention the brains. Your the Annie who always smells like citrus and vanilla, who snorts when she laugh to hard, who alway smiles. And your the Annie who brightens my day just by being at school. I still can't accept the fact that such an beautiful, amazing girl got attacked the way you did, and now your pregnant. It's all just really intense to take in.

Annie was surprised, and also kind of touched by his genuine honesty. She didn't really know what to say.

Annie: Well Jeff, it's all really intense to me too. When it happened to me I thought I would never get over it, I thought I would always remember that horrible felling of being completely power-less, I thought I would never walk by myself again, I thought you guys wouldn't look at me the same. But after I got out of the hospital and into counseling, I started to heal, and I think I handled the situation better than most other woman because of how fast I made peace and accepted what happened to me. And that I learned to live with it. I recovered, not completely but enough to carry on MY life without always having this hanging over my conscience.

Jeff: Annie you don't know how happy I was when I saw you becoming your normal self again when you came back. I was so worried you would never be the same, but now that your having a baby-I'm just afraid it's going to take its toll on you and your not going to be able to handle it. I know that your more than capable of raising a child, but Annie, what about the risk of complications because of the stab wounds, it could really hurt you and I don't think I could handle it if anything happens to you.

Annie: I guess I never thought about that.

She unknowingly grazed her hand over the two stab woulda she had in her abdomen and torso. Her chest would had been less that an inch deep, so it wasn't fatal. But the other two could have killed her if she hadn't been found when she was. She hasn't told her doctor about being stabbed, it didn't even cross her mind. She knew about the rape, but she never asked about any other injuries. Now Annie was worried, what if they started causing problems later in her pregnancy.

Annie: I should make a doctors appointment.

Jeff: Don't worry too much, it could cause you to be stressed out and that can be harmful to the baby.

Annie: I know, but Jeff can I ask you a honest question?

Jeff: Of course.

Annie: You know that I'm happy with my choice and that I'm excited to have my baby, but do you honestly think I made the right decision?

Jeff: Annie, my honest opinion is that you were so torn up about your attack that you were looking for anything that would make you happy, and you think that's what this baby is going to.

Annie: Okay.

Jeff: I'm not trying to hurt your feelings.

Annie: I know. And I appreciate your honesty.

Jeff: So about what we were talking about earlier, I just need a little time to adjust knowing your pregnant.

Annie nodded and got up off the couch. Jeff walked towards the door.

Annie: Ill see you tomorrow at school.

Jeff: Ill see ya. Do you want me to walk you to your car?

Annie: No that's okay, it's just right outside.

Jeff: Okay, goodnight.

Annie: Goodnight.

Annie walked down to her car and got in. But she just sat there. And she didn't even know why, but she just started crying, and crying, and crying. Reality had just come tumbling down on her, and it felt like she was being weighed down. She had this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. That wasn't the kind of reaction she wanted from Jeff. That he thinks she's only having this baby because its the only thing that happened that could possibly make her happy again. But...what if he was right? What if that's what she was doing and isn't even realize? Oh my god. I just need to go home and get in bed and cry for a while, and eat a thousand almond joys. I just need to be sad for a while. So Annie started the car, wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to drive home


	10. Chapter 10

As the months went by, so did Annie's worries. Her doctor had assured her her healed wounds would not be a problem during the later stages of pregnancy, Jeff had come to terms with accepting the fact that she was having her rapists baby, and Annie pretty much had everything planned for what she was going to do with school after the baby was born. She wondered how it was possible to love someone you haven't even met so much. That you could love a baby you didn't even plan on having with all your heart.

Annie was 28 weeks along. She had been meaning to find out the sex of the baby, but every time the doctor offered she turned it down. She wanted to know, but couldn't bring herself to find out. But after her friends practically started begging her to find out, she finally gave in and made an appointment to find out whether she was having a girl or a boy. She had no proof, but was pretty sure Pierce and Troy had made a bet. Shirley had made it no secret that she wanted Annie to have a girl. Abed and Pierce were hoping for a girl too. Britta, Troy and Jeff wanted a boy. And Annie would be happy with either, she had no preference. That's probably why she hasn't found out yet, because it didn't matter. She wouldn't be disappointed with one or the other, it would be loved either way. She had her names picked out for both genders, and managed to keep them a secret from the rest of the study group... which is somewhat of a miracle. The members of her group all wanted to go with her when she found out the gender. They had all promised to wait in the waiting room, be quiet and not embarrass her. She couldn't say no to them. They all wanted to know so bad, probably more than she did. But they were all really excited for her. They were going to help her set up a nursery next weekend, she really needed to do that. Between Shirley giving her all of her kids old stuff, and Pierce buying her everything and everything she even thought about looking at. She really appreciated it, but she had SO much stuff already and she hasn't even had a baby shower yet. Oh well, she could have it a lot worse. She considered telling her parents, but chose not to because she just didn't think it was necessary. If they wanted to know what was going on in their daughters life they could just pick up the phone and call her. Not that they've bothered to do that at all in the last three years. She could be dead and they wouldn't even know, and to be honest she didn't know if they would care. So they defiantly didn't need to be involved in there grandchild's life if that's how they treated there own daughter. Her study group respected her decision and gave her complete support. Anyway, she totally forgot about her parents whenever she looked at her stomach. It was starting to get big. She wasn't big enough though for people to think that she hadn't just gained some weight.

Today was the day of her doctors appointment. The day she would find out if she was going to have a little girl or a little boy. She was kind of nervous but excited at the same time. She arrived at the doctors office 15 minutes early just to find that the entire study group already there waiting. She wasn't even surprised at this point.

Annie: What are you guys doing here so early, I thought you would have gotten ere after me?

Shirley: Oh, we're all just so excited we didn't want to risk missing anything.

Abed: Yeah, this is the most important part of a woman's pregnancy. It would be an epic downfall if the closest friends of the woman pregnant missed out on finding out the baby's sex.

Troy: I just wanna know.

Pierce: Did you really think I was gonna miss finding out my grandchild's gender do you?

Britta: As long as its healthy I don't care what the gender is. Did you know that the statistics of-

Group: UGH!

Britta: We're all just here to support you Annie.

Annie: I appreciate it. Thank you guys for being here.

They all did a big group hug. Then a doctor walked out of the door. It was a female doctor that Annie had been seeing ever since she found out she was pregnant.

Doctor: Annie Edison, come on back sweetheart.

She said with a warm smile. She nodded as she used the arm rests if the chair to life herself up as she started to walk back.

Doctor: Would you like to bring another person back with you?

She nodded with a smile and looked directly at Jeff who looked at her nervously.

Annie: Jeff?

He nervously nodded and walked back with her to a small room with an ultrasound machine. They both looked at each other with a mixture of happiness and anxiousness.

The study group waited impatiently for Jeff and Annie to come back. It had been maybe 15 minutes. But they really wanted to know. They literally had bets going just waiting to be confirmed. The minutes felt like hours as they all made small talk with one another.

Shirley: I'm so excited.

Troy: Me too! The baby could in the dreamatorium with me and Abed!

Abed: I don't think Annie would let us take the baby I. The dreamatorium.

Troy: Why not?

Everyone looked at him.

Troy: Oh yeah.

Just the Annie and Jeff walked into the waiting room smiling, Annie holding some brochures in her hand. They smiled and looked at each other as Annie rubbed her belly and she looked up at the study group as they all stood up waiting for her to tell them the good news. If they were sitting down they would have been on the edge of their seats, they practically ran up to them. Annie smiled at them as if she were truly happy.

Annie: It's a...


	11. Chapter 11

Annie: It's a...

They looked like there heads were about to explode with the dramatic pausing effect Annie was doing.

Shirley: Annie!

Pierce: Come on, tell us!

Annie took a deep breath and nervously started speaking.

Annie: It's twins.

Shock. Complete and utter shock enveloped the study group along with silence.

Britta: Tw-twins?

Annie nervously nodded. Everyone seemed shocked except for Abed.

Abed: Congradulations.

Annie: Thanks.

Abed: Twin boys or twin girls?

Everyone suddenly snapped there heads up.

Annie: A boy and a girl.

Sweet smiles spread across everyone's faces as they shared a group hug.

Britta: Congrads Annie.

Troy: Your gonna be a great mom.

Pierce: Remind me to take you out to buy you an extra one of everything I already bought you.

Annie giggled.

Annie: Okay Pierce.

Shirley: So...what did you say those names were again?

Annie: I didn't.

The whole group groaned with disappointment.

Annie: Hey I fouls out the sex for you guys that should be enough.

Troy: Thank god you did! Can you imagine you going into labor and giving birth to one baby, thinking your done, and then having another one come out that you didn't even know was in there?

Annie: Okay, ill give you that. But my names are staying a secret.

Pierce: Well the boy is obviously going to be named Pierce.

Troy cracked his knuckles and got his deep-man voice on.

Troy: Didn't we already have this conversation?

Pierce: Did we?

Annie: Troy, Pierce stop it!

Troy & Pierce: Sorry.

Shirley: Who wants to go out and celebrate?

Everyone agreed as they all drive to a restaurant to toast the discovery if Annie's soon to be newborn fraternal twins.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll be updating a lot more often. Please review and tell me what you think. Give me your suggestions :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Later that night Annie was laying in her bed unable to sleep. Being in her later stages of pregnancy had impacted how well she slept, and it wasn't very good. She got frustrated when she looked at the clock and saw it was 4:53. She had to be up for school in two hours and she hasn't even fallen asleep yet. Ugh! She trudged out of her bed and to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she gently rubbed her belly. She still couldn't believe in less than two months she was going to be a mom. She was going to have two babies to care for all by herself. Of course she had the study group to help her, but overall, Annie was going to be taking care of her children. Her doctor said that since she was having twins she was most likely going to deliver early, so really, the babies could arrive any day now. Time flew by in the blink of an eye. Except when she wanted to sleep! She sighed and walked back to her room only to eventually fall asleep. _

Annie woke up the next day and looked at her clock. 11:26. Shit! She bolted out of bed and grabbed her robe. Why did Troy and Abed let her sleep this late! She swung her door open only to see the entire study group in various places in the apartment. None of them seemed to notice her until she went to speak.

Annie: What are you guys doing here?

They all stopped like deer in head lights and looked at her.

Troy: Your not supposed to be awake yet!

Annie: Why? What's going on?

Shirley looked over to Jeff.

Shirley: I guess we could show her now, right?

He weighed the options.

Jeff: I guess. But Annie, you have to close your eyes!

Annie was thoroughly confused at this point. What were they doing?

But before she could say anything else Pierce had put his hands over her eyes and was leading her somewhere in the apartment.

Annie: What are you guys doing?

Pierce: I'm not at liberty to say.

Annie: Pierce! Will someone please tell me-

Annie was cut off when Pierce took his hands off her eyes to reveal them all being in the room that was previously the dreamatorium. She gasped when she saw it had been transformed into a nursery. The walls were a subtle shade of neutral tan, her crib had been assembled, there was a changing table, a dresser,the closet was filled with cloths,there was a ton of stuffed animals, decorations on the walls and shelves with picture frames on it. Annie was breathless. She looked around taking all if this in. She looked over to the six people standing by the door looking very nervous.

Shirley: What do you think?

Annie: I love it.

She walked over and the group enveloped her in a nice hug. Annie had started crying.

Troy: Oh, don't cry.

Annie: There tears of happiness Troy.

Troy: Oh, nevermind then.

She laughed as the group started showing her where everything was located and the new things they had bought her.

For the first time in a long time, she was 100% certain this was the only family she was ever meant to be a part of.


End file.
